Last Stand
by Pawprinter
Summary: The Black Circle has been terrorizing the Earth Fairies for months. Wars had erupted, droughts and famines were developing, disease was spreading, and the death toll was rising - both in magical and mortal Earth. The last night of magical Earth is spent celebrating the new princess. This is the last fight - this is their last stand. Watch as Earth falls to the Black Circle.


**Hello all!**

 **I decided to post a short one shot that has been sitting on my computer for ages! I actually had this posted before, but it was under the title "Against All Odds" and it focused on my OC named Alexis. I deleted it a few years ago, since I wasn't able to keep up with the updates, but I've decided to post the first few chapters. It has been edited since it's original posting. I also have changed it so Roxy is the main character.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Last Stand**

* * *

 _Tir NaNog_

* * *

Music filled the otherwise silent hall.

Fear radiated through each of the fairies in attendance.

Even though Nebula spoke strongly and confidently, each fairy could sense her fear.

The Grand Hall was filled with a diverse bunch of fairies; snow pale fairies, tanned fairies, bright pastel fairies, and satyr-liked fairies all sat together. It was a celebration that brought them all together, yet the mood was tense. A war was happening, ruining the festive mood.

The Queen had just had her first daughter, Roxy, and was first introducing her to the Earth Terrestrial Fairies.

Queen Morgana had invited all of the Major Earth Fairies down to the major castle on Earth. Aurora, Major Fairy of the North, and her Arctic Fairies were there. Diana, Major Fairy of Nature, and her Amazon Fairies had come from all over Earth to gather in one place. Sibylla, Major Fairy of Justice, and her Rustic Fairies had made their first appearance all together for the first time in years. Ember, Major Fairy of South, and her Equator Fairies were there. Nebula, Major Fairy of Balance, and her Warrior Fairies had gathered from their spots of protection from all around the globe had come together. And of course, Lauren, Major Fairy of Time, and her Royal Guard Fairies had come together too. This was the first time in many years that all of the Earth fairies were together, in the same hall.

"I would like to hand the stage over to the queen herself now," Nebula, Major Fairy of Balance, said, ending her opening speech. She took a step to the side and joined in the growing applause for the queen.

"Thank you," Queen Morgana said warmly, a kind smile on her face. She held her daughter tighter to her side and looked over the fairies in the room. "I am so proud to call myself the leader of such a dedicated and honorable bunch of fairies, such as yourselves. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all for coming here to welcome the future queen to the world." She gestured to her small daughter in her arms, a young baby with purple hair.

"All hail Crown Princess Roxy!" Nebula lead the cheer. It echoed around the full room, which Morgana responded to with a smile.

"Many of you have questioned about the heritage of my young daughter," she began. "As you all know, an Earth Man made his way to the castle around two years ago." The Earth Fairies remembered that day well. The Earth Man, an unmagical human, had somehow gotten to the castle. It was impossible, but yet he had done it. "As we figured out, he was in fact from the future time," Queen Morgana said with ease. Gasps were heard around the large hall and whispers of shock broke out. "Our friends hailing from Magix have confirmed that a powerful hybrid from the future sent him from his time back to our time to help change the course of Earth." She grimaced at her next words. "Earth was not the best place from when he was. Wizards had ruined our planet, and wizards took our magic." Queen Morgana shook her head, sadness clearly etched on her face. "The Hybrid thought he could change the course of Earth…" She took a breath and held up her child. "And he did."

"All hail Crown Princess Roxy!" Nebula lead the cheer once again. The Earth Fairies repeated the words, this time with more awe for the young child.

"I have sent him back to his future, and I think we have changed the timeline enough to prevent those horrible events," the queen explained. "Princess Roxanne is to keep Earth at peace when she is older. She has changed the timeline already."

"All hail Crown Princess Roxy!" It echoed around the room. Morgana smiled and stepped away from the podium. Nebula once again took the stage. "Thank you, Queen Morgana, for the insight into our princess. Now, let us dine!"

* * *

Alexandra, a member of the Royal Guard, ate happily, surrounded by her sisters. The mood had lightened up considerably since the food was brought out, but it was not the same. Just earlier that month, the monsters assassinated the Aqua Fairies and the Air Fairies – two whole colonies.

Brooke and Aria, leaders of each colony, were also wiped out. Two Major Earth Fairies had fallen in battle, which had never happened before. The brutality and truths of what happened put fear into every Earth Fairies' heart. They were scared. They were saddened. They were haunted.

Most importantly, they were broken.

Their planet was falling apart. Wars had erupted all over the planet, droughts were developing, famines were killing people, disease was spreading, and the death toll was rising. Earth had been thrown into chaos, all because of The Black Circle.

 _"These times have been hard on all of us. We just lost two groups of amazing, strong women. Sister. Mothers. Daughters. Aunts. Friends. Even though times have been cruel, we shall never give up. We will never allow the flame of hope die. Hope, my fellow fairies, is what pushes us forwards. Hope is what will win this war. We will not give up! We will continue to move forward, the fallen members of the Earth Fairies in our hearts. We will bring Earth back to its former glory!" Applause erupted from the hall after Queen Morgana gave her speech regarding the loss of the Aqua and Air colonies. "We must remember and cherish what is dear to us. The Black Circle will NEVER break us with their magic. We will stand tall! We will survive! We will carry forth the memories of our fallen sisters!"_

Alexandra shivered from the fear that travelled her spine. That day would never be forgotten by her, nor would it be by any of the other fairies in attendance. It had left a large imprint on them. They not only lost almost half of their population, but they had lost family.

Alexandra was scared. She did not want to fall in battle, like her many sisters had. She did not want to be lost to the war. She did not want to lose anymore of her family. She wanted the war to end. She wanted peace. She wanted the Black Circle to stop their terror so they could regain harmony on Earth.

The fairy had a suspicion that would never happen.

Just then, the castle shook. Alexandra looked around the room slowly, but did not see anything out of the ordinary. She turned to the fairy beside her, Louisa.

"Did you feel that?" the younger fairy asked Alexandra. She nodded quickly, her eyes wide with fear.

"I am going to go check it out," Alexandra said softly. Louisa nodded her head and watched as her friend slipped out of the room without notice.

* * *

Diana cradled the small child in her arms, trying her hardest to lose her worries to the child's coos. The Earth Fairies danced around the room, each forgetting their pain and worry just a little bit. Diana sat beside Aurora on the stage, both of the Major Fairies wearing looks of worry.

"I keep feeling vibrations," Diana whispered to Aurora. The Major Fairy of North nodded.

"I have sent _ten_ of my fairies out to check everything out, but none have returned," Aurora added with worry. She chewed on her lip, a deep frown on her face. "I think it is time for another round."

"I agree," Diana said. "I have sent nine of my fairies out hours ago…"

"Snowy, Chill, and Ice!" Aurora called across to the nearest Arctic Fairies. The young fairies turned to look at Aurora. "Can you check the perimeter of the castle?"

"Yes, my lady," one of the fairies called. They all turned and left the room. Diana sighed and ran her hand through the soft purple locks of the child she held.

* * *

It was one hour later and Lauren stood beside Queen Morgana. The Fairy Queen held the purple haired fairy in her arms.

"Is it just me, or have half the fairies in the room disappeared?" Morgana hissed to Lauren. Lauren looked around the room and noticed for the first time that the room of Earth Fairies was only half as full as it was before. Her heart hammered in her chest. She had an awful suspicion that the Black Circle was behind this, taking them out one by one.

"The fairies that are sent to check out the tremors have not come back, my lady," Lauren explained to her queen. "I have sent twenty-two of my fairies, Diana has sent eighteen of her fairies the last I checked, Ember has sent around fifteen of her Equator Fairies, Aurora has sent twelve Arctice Fairies, and Sibylla has sent around eleven of her Rustic Fairies."

"And I have sent nineteen of my Warrior Fairies out," a new voice said from behind the two. Lauren and Morgana turned to look at the new voice - Nebula. She strutted forward and tugged down her short purple dress the slightest bit. "None have returned, my lady." Morgana looked at the door intently and held her baby close to her.

"I will make an announcement that all fairies are to go to their respectful environments," Morgana said quietly to Lauren and Nebula. She shook her head.

"What?" Lauren gasped. "We have not had a chance to give our gifts!"

"It is the balance of things, Lauren," Nebula snapped. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Things need to happen this way."

"Sometimes I think that war is your strong suit, not balance," Lauren said with her nose in the air. Nebula glared at her fellow Earth Fairy. Both of the Major Fairies on Earth glared harshly at one another.

"Do not be childish, ladies," Morgana said softly. "This is the hardest time Earth has seen in all of its existence-"

"Do not worry, my queen," Nebula said. She took a soft sigh and took a step towards the microphone.

"I will make the announcement, Nebula," Morgana said. She walked confidently up to the microphone. Nebula turned towards Lauren and shot her a glare. Lauren glared right back at Nebula.

To say that their personality's clashed a little bit would be an understatement.

"I am going to go check to see if I can find any of the missing fairies," Nebula snipped. She jumped off the ground and flew into the air, leaving Lauren behind. Lauren sighed and shook her head. She sat stiffly in her chair waiting for Nebula to get back.

* * *

Nebula had been in many painful situations before.

She had been in training with the Earth Fairies ever since she was seven, she had been knocked out millions of times, she broke bones, she caught sicknesses, she got burned, she got concussions, and she had fell seven stories once. Nebula even clutched the clammy hand of one of her paling followers as they bled to death.

That was extremely painful.

But she had never been in this much pain before.

Her breathing was heavy, she gasped for her breath and her heart beat quickly. She was covered in sweat and blood, and her navy hair stuck to her face.

Nebula did not care about any of that though. She could not. She could not steer her train of thought away from the overwhelming pain that was coursing through her body. She knew this spell was dark magic and it could only be completed with two or more magical beings.

The Black Circle was here.

Nebula was starting to understand the stories she heard of Terrestrial Fairies begging for death because the pain spell was too much.

When Nebula was about to lose all of her sanity, the pain stopped.

"Tell us," a voice hissed above Nebula's ear. She tried to open her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. "Where is Morgana's Layer!?"

"Yes, tell us!"

"We already have those useless children crushed," the first voice snapped. "Morgana is barely alive, and we have her powers. We need her layer. The secrets of Earth are there."

"Neh-er," Nebula managed between the blood that flowed into her mouth every time she tried to speak. She was sure the blood was from her broken nose and broken teeth. She could feel a deep gash along the side of her cheek and Nebula was sure she had bit through her lip to keep from screaming.

"Tell us about Morgana. Tell us Earth's secrets."

"We will spare the life of the girl you are so fond of." Nebula felt her heart thump harder. She valued one of her followers, Scorch, who had the power over acid. Scorch was the youngest Warrior Fairy in training, only being fifteen years old. She had been one of the daughters of her followers, but because she was killed in a battle Nebula had decided to watch out for the young girl.

"Well!?"

The pain flooded her senses again. It felt like she was thrown into a bucket of acid, or being burned in a fire.

Then her mind was filled with darkness.

* * *

Aurora sat beside Diana as Queen Morgana made her final speech.

"I would like to s-"

"Queen Morgana!" a guard panted, running into the grand hall, but she paused to catch her breath. "The castle has been breached! We are under attack!"

Silence.

Everyone stopped their chatter and turned towards the guard, their eyes wide.

"What!?" Morgana gasped, breaking the silence.

Silence.

The castle shook violently, breaking the Earth Fairies out of their state. Screams and cries echoed around the hall's walls. Morgana clutched her child tighter to her chest and the room shook. Dust fell from the ceiling, and a few chunks fell from above. The fairies that were under the spots where the chunks fell dove out of the way. The fairies left standing summoned some of their power.

"Ah, Queen Morgana," a cold voice hissed from the opening door. All of the fairies turned to the door with snarls or gasps. Four guys in black grinned evilly back at the room full of fairies. The guy in the middle, the one with red hair that Morgana had learned was called Ogron, held a pair of faded blue and purple wings.

"No!" She let out a sob. "No!" Morgana yelled again. Everyone in the room recognized the wings in Ogron's hands as Nebula's wings. Morgana's eyes flashed and she positioned herself in a battle stance.

"Yes _, my queen_ ," Ogron mocked. He threw the wings into the air and shot them with a black string of magic. A shower of purple and black dust rained down from the air around the wizards. "Recognize these?" he taunted. One of The Black Circle members passed up a pair of faded pink wings with black designs on them.

"No," Morgana muttered, clearly horrified. She knew those wings were Alexandra's wings. Ogron laughed harder and held up his other hand. Hanging by a light blue collar was a green gem with gold wrapped around it. "No, no, no," the queen chanted with a shake of her head. She knew that was Alexandra's Fairy Dust Collar.

Ogron laughed and threw the items to the ground. He stepped on the Fairy Dust, crushing the container and destroying it.

"No!" Morgana yelled. She positioned her newborn baby to one of her arms and sent a wave attack at the wizards. The wave hit The Wizards, but nothing happened to them. The attack was absorbed into their magic reserve and didn't harm them at all.

"You have become weak, Queen Morgana," Ogron taunted once again. Aurora knew her queen was not as strong as she usually would have been; she had just given birth to a child! She had to give some of her magical energy to her child, even more than other fairies. The Earth Man wasn't at all magical, so she had to give twice the magical energy as she usually would have to.

He shot a stream of power towards Morgana and her newborn daughter. Morgana instantly threw up a flickering shield, but Aurora knew that wasn't going to be enough to protect her. Aurora watched helplessly as attack drew closer and closer.

"Move!" Ember, the Major Fairy of the equator, shouted. She pushed Morgana out of the way, throwing her to the floor. The dark purple attack hit her own rib cage, sending her flying in the air. Her body spun around in the air and hit the throne chair's back rest side with a loud bang. Ember let out a scream of pain.

Aurora looked around at the panicking room.

"Everyone out!" she screamed over the panicking fairies. "Get to your specific regions!" she added.

"My lady!" a girl cried upon seeing Ember's fall. She spun to face The Wizards with fire in her eyes. She made complex hand movements and she focused on The Wizards.

"Out!" Aurora ordered again. Fairies turned and started running to the one door on the opposite of The Black Circle.

"Get them," Ogron ordered in a bored tone. His smile made it obvious that he was enjoying the mass panic. Duman jumped into the air and transformed into a bird and flew towards one of the doors. Gantlos stomped his foot and a tremor ran through the room to the door. The floor split open and threw the running fairies to either side of the split.

"Flame Aftermath!" the girl who had been making hand movements yelled out. She pushed her one hand out towards the two men in the doorway.

"No, Ashley!" Ember managed out a faint whisper. Blood was leaking out of the corner of her mouth and her legs were twisted at an odd angle. A beam of black came firing out of the girl, apparently named Ashley, and went flying towards The Wizards. The attack flew towards Anagan, but just before it hit him he moved out of the way. The attack hit the wall behind him and he smiled widely.

Gantlos ran along the open space to the door, jumping along each side of the open crack in the floor. He reached the door the same time Duman transformed back into his human form.

The fairies that were running to the door stopped seeing their blocked path and turned around helplessly.

Upon seeing this, Aurora summoned a blast of icicles and shot it at the two Fairy Hunters at the front door, followed by a slash of her arm to accompany Ashley's slowly forming attack.

"Ice Wave!" she yelled. A wall of ice came bursting from the place where she slashed and went flying to The Wizards of The Black Circle. Before she could see what her attack would do she dropped to her knees to where Morgana lay.

"Hello, young one," Ogron sneered. He smiled as Aurora's attack missed him by inches. "What is your name?" he asked Ashley.

"Flame Rising!" Ashley yelled. She pushed her hand forward and flames licked along the floor towards. Slowly the flames started moving towards Ogron and Anagan.

"Move, freak!" a girl with short green hair snapped. She ran towards Duman and Gantlos without care, heading to the doors.

"Ivy!" Diana screamed. She pulled herself out of her shock she was thrown into from seeing her queen thrown to the floor. "Stop!" she cried out. Diana jumped out of her chair and bolted towards the door. She jumped off of the stage seeing as there was no stairs leading off the stage by the door Ivy was charging at. "Stop!" she ordered again.

Diana landed in front of The Wizards and pushed Ivy out of the way. Diana landed on her feet and started to turn around to face The Wizards, but it was too late. Duman grabbed Diana, one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. Gantlos threw a hard punch into the middle of her back and Diana went limp in Duman's grip.

"Diana!" Ivy screamed. She scrambled up from the floor, but before she got anywhere else she was blow backwards by a sound wave from Gantlos.

Duman dropped Diana to the floor. She was so wounded and weak that she could barely lift herself off of the floor.

"Now for the best part," Gantlos hissed. He bent over and dug into the root of Diana's wings and ripped them out from her back. Diana's eyes flew open and she let out a piercing cry of pain. He threw the broken wings into the air and Duman blasted them with a shot of power.

"Go help Diana," Morgana ordered Aurora. "Now!" Aurora slowly got up from the floor and ran off towards where Diana lay unconscious.

Ember let out more strings of screams of pain and rolled to her knees instantly. She held her arm that was rolled at an odd angle to her chest.

"Ashley!" Ember screamed out. She watched helplessly as her favourite follower battled fiercely with Ogron and Anagan. Just as Ashley was summoning another attack, she was on her knees screaming in pain. Anagan stood above Ashley with her red wings in his hands. "No!"

"My lady!" a girl around fifteen gasped. She kneeled down beside Morgana with wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, Scorch," Morgana whispered. She looked around the room filled with chaos. Blasts of magic were everywhere and screams echoed off the walls. "You need to run."

"My lady?" Scorch asked. "What about Nebula, or Aurora, or-"

"I need you to take Roxy with you," Morgana cut her off. "Get Lauren. She's battling with Sibylla against Duman over there." Morgana pointed to where Lauren stood crouched beside Ember, fending off attacks as Sibylla tried healing Ember.

"It's my duty to protect-"

"No, Scorch," Morgana said forcefully. She handed Roxy over to Scorch's arms. "Take them and tell Lauren _Klaus_. She will send you two somewhere safe."

"Bu-"

"Take this with you," Morgana said. She handed Scorch three letters that materialized in her hands. "They have been written pre-advanced this, in case this ever happened."

"My lady, I don't think-"

"Please," Morgana begged. Scorch reluctantly nodded her head. "Read the letters in one day."

"I- I will." Scorch promised. She took the letters and put them in her hand bag she still clutched.

"Quickly, go!" Morgana ordered. "Before it's too late," the queen added. She gave a light push to Scorch. Scorch turned and ran as fast as she could towards Lauren.

"Lauren!" Scorch yelled. Lauren looked away from her fight. "Klaus!" Lauren paused her fighting and nodded her head.

"Go!" Morgana yelled from the floor. She was climbing up slowly into a standing position. Lauren shot one last attack at the wizard before sprinting away. She ran over to Scorch, grabbed her hand, and they both started running through the back of the stage as fast as they could.

"Don't let them get away!" Scorch's heart started hammering in her chest harder as she heard the order.

"My lady, what are we going to do?" Scorch asked in a panicked whisper. "One of the wizards…" Her sentence dropped off as she struggled for breath. Lauren glanced behind the long hallway they were running down and saw a black bird flying after them.

"I'll stay behind," Lauren said after a beat. She started running faster, pulling Scorch with her.

"My lady?" Scorch questioned, fear once again pooling in her chest.

"You run Roxy into hiding," Lauren ordered.

"Why did Morgana tell me to tell you Klaus?" Scorch questioned.

"I was told to open a portal to the future and drop Roxy, along with you, in it." Lauren said. "But, I think that you hiding with them will work just as well."

"No," Scorch said. She pumped her legs harder, running faster to keep up with Lauren. "I… You need to send them away. I… I will say back."

"You're too young," Lauren argued. "You have to be eighteen to be able to take part in our battles."

"I am a Warrior Fairy," Scorch demanded strongly. "The duty of a Warrior Fairy is to protect all Major Fairies. Roxy is a Major Fairy, well, going to be, and you are a Major Fairy. I am a Warrior Fairy. It's my duty."

"Run faster," Lauren hissed. Scorch moved her hand behind her and a stream of liquid came flying behind them. They could hear sizzling from when the acid hit the wall and floor. She stopped running, forcing Lauren to stop too. "Scorch, we need to keep running!"

"Take Princess Roxy," Scorch said. She handed the purple haired baby over to Lauren's arms. "Open the portal to the future and send them both. I will be able to handle The Wizards. I'm the secret weapon, remember?"

Silence consumed both of them as Lauren debated her options.

"Be safe," Lauren said after a short pause. "If you can't handle him, run. Run past him to the ballroom. Just run. Hide. Just get out if it's too much." Lauren looked Scorch up and down. "Nebula would be proud of you. You're a good Warrior Fairy."

"Too bad she isn't here to see it. Maybe I'd actually become one," Scorch said with a frown. Lauren smiled.

"I bless you to be one of my followers for the night, to gather power and courage from being part of a fairy group, to be strong." Lauren smiled. "I ask you to be one of my followers for the night being."

"I accept," Scorch said with a smile. A bang sounded behind them and a cry of outrage.

"You are now part of The Royal Guard Fairies," Lauren whispered in a rushed tone. A glow appeared around Scorch's body. After a soft glow was around her for a second, the glow turned into a bright flash of light. When the light faded all of the cuts Scorch had from the battle going on in the ballroom had faded, her long red hair was pulled out of the mess of curls into soft ringlets, light makeup was applied, and her weakness from the battle was washed away.

"Thank you, my lady," Scorch breathed. She gave a light push to Lauren. "Now, run." Lauren nodded her head and started running towards where the hallway led, The Secret Chamber.

Just as Lauren turned a corner she could hear sounds of crackling magic.

Lauren blasted open a heavily charmed door and flew down stairs, the last flight of stairs to The Secret Chamber. She flew down flight after flight of stairs, her heart beating a thousand times a second.

When she saw the candlelit room with a rock portal opening she stopped running. She snapped her head around and focused her mind.

"Golden Barrier," Lauren chanted. A few steps in front of her a golden fairy dust barrier between the rest of the castle and The Secret Chamber materialized. Lauren spun back around and ran to the portal opener. Lauren winced and softly put the child on the rock table.

"It will all be okay, baby," Lauren whispered. Her arm was throbbing. Lauren glanced down and swallowed hard at the sight of it. There was blood. Lots of it. "It's going to take you to a place where you'll be safe," Lauren explained to the small baby. There was a loud crash behind her. Her head snapped towards the sound and saw Duman banging on her barrier. She let out a sob. This was it. "Take care, Princess Roxy." Lauren felt her barrier weakening. She lifted both of her arms and pointed the palms of her hands at the rock circle outlining an opening. "Portal open!" she commanded. Her voice quivered in pain from the cut she had gotten along her arm from the battle she was in. She focused her powers on the glowing rings. "Portal open; 1993!" The rock rings started spinning around the rock table and around the small child in the middle.

"Be safe," Lauren said with a sob. "You have great destiny!"

A blue film developed around the space where the rock rings spun. The glow got brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding.

Lauren sobbed again. She felt the barrier behind her break. She was out of time.

"We will find you when the time comes."

Duman turned the final corner of the stairs with a heavy limp. He was losing a lot of blood quickly. Lauren had her back facing to Duman, her eyes closed tightly and her body tensed for impact.

"Now, for the best part, little Lauren." Duman hissed. He reached down and took hold of her wings.

The world spun around Roxy, blurring into a mess of blue and black. Lauren's scream was cut short and she vanished, along with the rock room.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed my take on what happened the night the Earth Fairies were imprisoned!**

 **Just a few things I would like to point out:**

 **1) I feel like there should be more Major Earth Fairies than the ones listed on the show! They control the whole Earth! So, I decided to add a few of my own (Ember, Lauren, etc.)**

 **2) While watching the show, I got really confused about the timeline of magic on Earth! It was said that when the Black Circle** **imprisoned the Earth Fairies, it was many centuries before the show took place. How could Morgana, who had been** **imprisoned for centuries, have a child with an Earth man and give birth to a daughter who is 16 when they are released? It doesn't make sense how they could be trapped for centuries, but have Roxy free them. In my opinion, the only reasonable explanation would be time travel. I'm not too sure if the show ever explained it, or if anybody has any other theories, but that is mine. Leave in the reviews if you agree/have a different theory.**

 **Speaking of reviews... I love reviews. I mean, who wouldn't?** **I love seeing opinions on what I write - even if it is simply one word. I accept all reviews** **(single word, constructive criticism, suggestions, questions, corrections, guest, signed, etc).** **It doesn't take too long to let me know what you thought of while reading.** **I love seeing how passionate you guys are. It makes me super excited about my writing. Let me know what you thought of this story, if you have any theories about the Earth fairies, or if you have any constructive criticism!** **I accept any guest/anonymous reviews and do my best to reply to all reviews left from an account!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Drop me a review to tell me how I am doing!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Pawprinter**


End file.
